La cita perfecta
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Kirishima espera invitar a Bakugō a salir pero no sabe cómo actuar, y para eso, decide ir a ver cómo actúan las parejas en una cita, hasta que se encuentra a unos de su clase que podrían ser los ideales.


_**La cita perfecta**_

_**.**_

Kirishima sabía que estaba enamorado de Bakugō, sabía que Bakugō gustaba de él.

Todo bien con eso.

Pero Kirishima quería invitarlo a salir, hacer bien las cosas y no simplemente pedirle que fueran novios en medio de un entrenamiento o entre clases. Quería que tuvieran una cita, y había visto un montón de películas pero de nada habían servido.

Las películas le daban información de citas heterosexuales, las citas entre chico y chica eran diferentes a entre chicos solamente.

(Aunque tal vez debería replicar algunas escenas que le gustaron en algunas películas)

Así que Kirishima debía ir al mundo real.

Tomó un día para salir y observar a las parejas en la vida real, como actúan, cuando se toman de las manos (a él le encantaba tomar la mano de Bakugō), cuando se besaban (soñaba con besar sus labios).

Entró a una cafetería, el grupo había ido a esa cafetería y Kirishima sabía que ahí servían el café favorito de Bakugō: Capuchino con canela. Kirishima una vez había probado esa canela en polvo y le picó la boca que tuvo que pedir un vaso de leche, entendió porque su amigo (_futuro novio, él lo sabía)_ amaba ese café.

Se sentó en una mesa y pidió pie de calabaza y un té mientras observaba.

Habían algunas parejas en el lugar, o bueno, parecían parejas. Habían amigos pasando el rato, grupos de tres o cuatro y Kirishima observó todo.

Había un par de chicas que al comienzo parecían amigas hasta que se tomaron de la mano sobre la mesa.

¡Tomarse de la mano sobre la mesa! Anotado.

Había una pareja hetero que estaban sentados en el mismo lado, y de esa forma era más fácil juntar sus cuerpos y besarse.

Sentarse en el mismo lado de la mesa, anotado.

¡Besos! Súper anotado.

Kirishima siguió observando, anotando en su cabeza algunas cosas. Debía recordar que Bakugō era bastante reacio a mostrar afecto en público, pero estaba seguro que tomarse de las manos hasta debajo de la mesa no le molestaría.

Triste porque no había una pareja de dos chicos, Kirishima estaba a punto de llamar a la mesera para pagar, cuando la campanilla de la puerta lo llamó.

Observó un cabello verde y otro de dos colores entrar a la cafetería. Midoriya y Todoroki buscaron una mesa y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

¡Bingo!

No sabía que ellos estaban saliendo, pero le servía… aunque podría ser como amigos, pero no importaba, Kirishima necesitaba la interacción de dos chicos.

Pidió otro té y se sumergió en el menú mientras miraba a los dos chicos sobre éste. Ambos estaban hablando, había un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Midoriya y Todoroki tenía una suave sonrisa.

Kirishima sonreía, la verdad es que Midoriya le parecía lindo y Todoroki muy guapo, pero no eran su tipo.

Su tipo era Bakugō.

Los chicos no habían pedido aún nada, estaban conversando tranquilamente. A Kirishima le parecía muy masculino el cambio que había tenido Todoroki desde que comenzó la secundaria, el como gracias a Midoriya e Iida había logrado mantener una amistad… tal y como Bakugō.

Se sintió orgulloso de su grupo.

Kirishima estaba a la espera de algún gesto romántico de los chicos para anotar, necesitaba saber que hacer, cuando vio que Midoriya se puso rojo al mirar al frente.

No miraba a Todoroki sino a la puerta.

Kirishima miró la puerta en el momento que la campana sonó y sonrió entendiendo todo.

Uraraka acababa de entrar con Momo detrás de ella. Las dos chicas se veían realmente preciosas. Todoroki se giró al notar el sonrojo en su amigo y Kirishima notó que tragó en seco.

Las dos chicas se veían preciosas, y Kirishima aunque no le gustaran, entendió porqué los chicos estaban nerviosos.

Las chicas se acercaron a ellos y les brindaron una suave sonrisa. Uraraka se sentó al lado de Midoriya y Momo al lado de Todoroki.

Midoriya se sonrojó frente a Uraraka y pareció ponerse nervioso cuando ella le tocó la mano y Todoroki le dio una suave sonrisa a Momo, una sonrisa que Kirishima nunca había visto y le parecía muy significativa.

¿Una cita doble?

¡Qué magnífica idea!

Observó de reojo a ambas parejas, pudieron batidos y café, hablaron entre ellos y con la otra pareja.

Kirishima pidió su cuenta decidiendo dejar a sus amigos solos, ya suficiente información había recaudado.

Pagó y fue a salir cuando vio cuando Midoriya limpió el labio de Uraraka con su dedo logrando que la chica se sonrojara más e hiciera flotar su batido. Cuando lo soltó, este salpicó en Todoroki provocando que Momo soltara una risita e hiciera un pañuelo para limpiarlo.

Kirishima sonrió y salió, agradeció a sus amigos por darles una idea.

Solo tenían que ser ellos mismos, toda pareja era diferente y estaría bien con Bakugō.

Perfectamente.

_**.**_

Mina le zarandeó soltando un grito de alegría.

—¿Como que Midoriya y Uraraka están saliendo? —exclamó llena de felicidad.

—Sí, los vi —la chica rosa saltó hacia su armario y lo abrió. En una placa de metal pegado a su armario, tenía unos imanes con las caras de algunos de la clase.

Ojiro y Tooru estaban juntos, ella juntó a Uraraka y Midoriya, y a Todoroki y Momo.

—Bien, me faltan Kaminari y Jirō, y tú y Bakugō —Kirishima se sintió enrojecer.

—A eso venía, voy a invitar a salir a Bakugō —Mina volvió a gritar— ¡Mina! Quiero que tengamos una cita doble ¿Tienes con quién salir? —ella le sonrió y se colocó una mano en la cintura.

—Claro que sí.

_**.**_

Al parecer, Mina y Sero habían estado saliendo desde hacía un mes y nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera el proclamado Bakusquad. Aunque Kirishima recordaba verlos bastante juntos y sonriéndose mutuamente muchas veces.

Bakugō había aceptado salir rápidamente con Kirishima, él le había sonreído, se había arrecostado al marco de su puerta y me había dicho "_Ya era hora, pelo pincho"_.

Era muy masculino.

Llegaron a la cafetería y Kirishima pidió lo suyo y lo que sabía que a Bakugō le iba a gustar.

—¿Y si no hubiera querido eso? —le preguntó Bakugō. Kirishima se mordió el labio y notó enseguida que su amigo _(futuro novio_) estaba jugando con él. Así que solo infló el pecho.

—Sé que te gusta el Capuchino de canela. Con extra canela arriba —Bakugō enarcó una ceja y Mina soltó una risita.

Ella estaba arrecostado al hombro de Sero que también los miraba con una sonrisa triangular.

—¿Por que vinieron estos idiotas? —preguntó Bakugō.

—Kiri pensó que una cita doble sería genial —comentó Sero. Mina sonrió y apoyó su barbilla entre sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Y yo quería contemplar a mi segunda pareja favorita —Kirishima se sintió sonrojar y Bakugō gruñó.

—¿Segunda? —claro, Bakugō odiaba ser segundo en cualquier cosa.

—¡Claro! Mi primera favorita son…

—Mina… —advirtió Sero.

—Midoriya y Uraraka —terminó ella.

—¿El nerd y cara redonda? —Bakugō se burló—. Ellos no te darán esto, así que mejor aprovecha.

Kirishima no lo previó, es que estaba al final de su plan del día pero debió preveerlo siendo que Mina provocó a Bakugō.

Katsuki lo jaló y estampó sus labios contra los de él. Kirishima tardó un poco en responder, pero lo hizo, se sumergió en los labios de Katsuki, que eran más suaves de lo que él pensó.

Eran cálidos, suaves y podía sentir el olor a caramelo del sudor de Bakugō.

La cita apenas comenzaba, y ese beso podría haber sido para desafiar a Mina y demostrar un punto, pero Kirishima era el que lo sentía, y se sentía y era tan sincero que lograba que su pecho se calentara.

Era la mejor cita que había tenido en su vida.

Definitivamente era perfecta.

* * *

_**Nota: Aaaahhhh me siento tan feliz de hacer escrito esto kavdksbxkdbdj**_

_**Soy bien fanática de ellos que puedo escribir cualquier berreda de ellos y ser feliz xD**_

_**Hoy una cita :")**_

_**En verdad disfrute escribir esto… dios, lo amé tanto :3 :3**_

_**Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.**_

_**Los quiero.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
